Happy Birthday to ME
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Cerita Sasha tentang hari ulang tahunnya dan kejutan tak terduga dari Jean. JeanxSasha. AU. RnR please xD


Shingeki no Kyojin /進撃の巨人belongs to Isayama-sensei

Happy Birthday to ME belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

Credits Idea from Wi-Fi

Main Chara: Jean x Sasha

Warning: Bahasa acak adul, AU (?), Seperempat Humor, seperempat romance

..

..

Happy Reading^^

..

..

Happy birthday to ME

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bangun sepagi ini. Jam 07.19. Eh, sepertinya itu sudah termasuk kesiangan ya. Hehe. Tapi biasanya aku bangun jam 10.00 kalau hari Minggu seperti ini. Tapi seharusnya agenda Minggu ini agak beda karena seharusnya jam 06.30 tadi aku harus udah bangun untuk latihan senam aerobic untuk Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah SMS yang bertebaran.  
Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial karena tepat hari ini aku berusia 17 tahun. Edan...akhirnya aku bisa juga umur 17 tahun, kirain cewek-cewek sinetron aja yang bisa!

SMS yang pertama aku lihat adalah, sms dari CHRISTA BRAUN

**Sasha. Happy bday  
ya:)  
mg pnjang umur  
shat slalu  
snantiasa gje.  
Hhahaha.  
Asyik dtraktir :D  
**  
Dan yang kedua adalah mama Hanji. Gila mamaku mentang-mentang lagi di pedalaman Afrika dan tidak ada sinyal bisa-bisanya keduluan sama istrinya si REINER BRAUN

**Sasha sayang.  
selamat ulang tahun-smg panjang usia, murah rejeki,  
bahagia di dunia dan akhirat. Smg menjadi anak shalehah. Amin.  
**  
Betapa mulianya doa mamaku untuk anak senista aku, hixx

Yang ketiga dari si Connie Springer,

**heh manusia yang pada akhirnya mau nraktir.**

**selamat ulang tahun! semoga panjang umur dan bahagia**  
**gyahahahahahahahahaha**

Jadi kalo aku gak nraktir, kamu nggak sms gitu ya Con?

Yang ketiga dari Eren Jaeger,

**Dear my friend..  
I'm wishing you  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
I'LL ALWAYS HOPE ALL GOOD THINGS,  
ALL BRIGHT DAYS AND PERFECT CHANCES WILL COME  
INTO YOUR LIFE. I WILL GIVE MY FULLY SUPPORT TO YOU  
AND ALSO GOD BLESSES YOU...**

**-Mikasa & Eren-**

Ya ampun ini orang berdua. Gak bisa apa sekali-kali gak kompak jadi pasangan. Bikin envy aja.

Yang keempat dari Ymir,

**Hppy sweet 17  
Sashz..  
Wish u all d best..  
Adeuh yg ud 17..  
Mdah2an Kami-sama ngasii smua yg tbaik bwt  
km..hidup yg baik, takdir yg baik..  
Met ultah y..  
**  
Yang kelima dari tante, om, dan saudaraku sepaket dalam satu SMS. Begitu baca SMS mataku jadi jereng dan responsif pada lambang 4

**Teh Sasha  
****"$el4m4t**** Ul4ng T4hun ****ke-17, semog4 **** p4nj4ng ****umur&****t4mb4h ****c4ntik"**

**dari  
Armin, Kak Annie, Mama & Papa  
**  
Yang keenam dari Petra,

**Sashaa! met ultah yaa=D  
wish u all the best ma sista!  
semoga bisa buka cabang POTATO's SCHOOL di timortimor. hehe.  
**  
Yang ketujuh dan saat ini terakhir aku terima adalah dari,  
Papa Levi Kece

**Sasha maaf br sms...  
Br ada pls...  
Selamat ulang tahun,nak.**

**Semoga segala cita-citamu tercapai , sehat selalu, dan kurangi makan.**

**Salam Sayang-Papa**

Aku terharu biru membaca SMS dari Papa. Padahal kita serumah tapi Papa dengan sifat khasnya alias sok jaim bisa juga ngirim SMS ultah ke aku. Makasih Pa! Habis ini aku masakin kentang rebus yang banyak!

But Wait! Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya?

BRUK!

Eh? Apaan tuh yang jatuh di balkon kamarku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera cek apa yang terjadi di sana. Dan ketika aku membuka kordinnya.

"Kyaaaaa... hantuuuu!" teriakku.

Eh? Tunggu itu bukan hantu.

"Jean?"

Seseorang di sana yang kuketahui bernama Jean itu hanya tersenyum gaje sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Akupun segera membuka pintu balkon agar Jean bisa masuk.

"Kamu ngapain, Jean?"

"Kejutaaan! Hehehe." Katanya tanpa dosa.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sasha cantik. Maaf aku bangunnya kesiangan jadi gak bisa kesini jam 12 malam. Hehehe." Kata Jean sambil menyerahkan boneka kentang dan bunga mawar merah.

Aku masih ternganga melihat Jean. Namun akhirnya aku tersenyum dan menerima hadiah Jean.

"Ma...makasih ya, Jean. Gak nyangka kamu inget hari ini ulang tahunku." Kataku terharu.

"Emang kapan sih aku gak inget ulang tahunmu?" jawabnya.

"Aaa... makasih sekali lagi." Kataku sambil berhambur kepelukan Jean.

"Sama-sama Sasha cantik."

"Sha... kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?"

Woo... itu suara Papa. Gawat nih kalau tahu Jean ada di kamarku.

"Jean... itu suara Papa. Kamu sembunyi gih."

Dan akhirnya Jean berjuang untuk bersembunyi di manapun ia bisa bersembunyi asal tidak ketahuan Papaku. Bisa mati di pedang dia kalau tahu si Jean ada di kamarku.

Tapi hari ini aku sungguh senang karena semua orang ingat ulang tahunku. Makashi semuanya.

**FIN**

**Ciymii's Curcol**

**Wooo... akhirnya bikin pairing Jean Sasha lagi. Hihihi.**

**Meskipun ini agak aneh tapi aku seneng aja sama pairing ini.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca...**

**Review ya...**

**Salam,**

**Ciymii^^**


End file.
